Keidiotan
by Dekio-san
Summary: "Jangan mengeluh. Tuhan tidak menyukainya." "Jangan menyakiti perasaan sesamamu. Tuhan tidak menyukainya." Peringatan : Ini cuma sampah hehe.


Sebuah kebohongan besar jika aku tidak pernah melakukan dosa.

Sebuah kebohongan yang lucu jika orang-orang menganggap bahwa diri mereka lebih suci dari orang lain.

Sebuah kebodohan jika aku menganggap bahwa aku bisa mengubah pandangan orang-orang menjadi lebih baik lagi dan menebarkan kebaikan untuk mereka.

Tapi,

Adalah sebuah keidiotan jika terus berdiam diri saat melihat ketidak-adilan terus merajalela tanpa ampun, membuat orang-orang tersakiti lebih dan lebih, membuatku nampak makin tidak berguna, membuatku merasa bahwa kematianku akan mengubah segalanya.

Sebuah keidiotan yang dosanya melebihi dosa apapun di dunia ini.

-.-.-

 **Keidiotan**

Sebuah keluh kesah tokoh utama yang tidak utama di dunia ini, semacam susunan kata-kata yang akan dianggap sampah oleh orang-orang. Hanyalah keluh kesah penulis yang sangat ragu untuk dapat mencapai cita-citanya. Penulis hanya meyakini bahwa cita-citanya bukanlah cita-cita yang hanya bisa dinikmati diri sendiri, sehingga penulis merasa harus membaginya.

Jadi jika penulis gagal mewujudkannya, semoga ada orang yang sebelumnya tidak terpikir untuk melakukannya berubah pikiran untuk ikut melakukannya.

Peringatan : Seyakin apapun penulis bahwa yang penulis tulis adalah berdasarkan kebaikan dan cinta kasih, penulis ragu jika semua orang bisa menerimanya. Pendapat orang-orang berbeda, bukan?

-.-.-

Terlalu lucu jika aku mengucapkan pada semua orang tetang cita-citaku. Aku tidak ingin berkoar-koar pada semua orang bahwa aku ingin mengubah sudut pandang orang-orang agar mereka bisa lebih memahami tentang orang lain dan kehidupan ini dengan lebih baik lagi.

Ya, lucu jika aku gagal.

Hanya saja,

Aku benar-benar ingin melakukannya.

Bukan untuk mencari perhatian. Bukan untuk dianggap suci dan baik hati.

Aku hanya merasa,

Mengatakannya akan menarik orang-orang yang sepemikiran denganku.

Dan itu,

Dapat membuat cita-citaku lebih mudah tercapai.

Apakah semua orang akan menganggapku sebagai orang idiot yang hanya mencari muka?

Ya, mungkin saja aku tidak menyadari bahwa aku mencari muka.

Tapi aku ingin.

Aku hanya sangat lelah saat mereka mengatakan hal-hal yang menyakitkan.

Kata-kata itu memang bukan untukku.

Tapi mereka semua,

Bukankah keluarga kita?

"Hei, kau tahu? Perempuan dalam foto ini, dia sangat jarang beribadah dan suka membangkang orang tuanya!"

"Benarkah? Percuma memiliki wajah yang cantik tetapi memiliki hati yang buruk!"

Ya, semacam itu.

Aku pernah membela seseorang.

Dan aku direndahkan.

Tidak, bukan pernah.

Selalu.

Aku selalu mengalaminya.

"Wajah indah dengan hati buruk? Hm? Mungkin dia juga memiliki masa lalu kelam." Jawabku dengan tersenyum, dengan nada seolah aku bercanda. Menyembunyikan rasa kesal yang mengganggu. Berharap ini hanya mimpi.

Ini mimpi, bukan?

Manusia dibekali agama dan akal adalah untuk menciptakan perdamaian, bukan untuk membicarakan sesamanya.

Mereka menatapku aneh.

Mereka berbalik.

Mereka menganggapku gila.

Ya. Aku tidak ingin mengelak.

Seorang psikiater mengatakan bahwa aku mengalami skizofrenia, tapi psikiater yang satu lagi mengatakan bahwa aku mengalami bipolar.

Terserah yang mana. Kupikir aku hanya bodoh.

Bodoh karena tidak dapat mewujudkan cita-citaku.

Tidak. Aku tidak ingin berbuat baik untuk mendapat surga, walau aku ingin bahagia.

Jika dapat membuat orang-orang di dunia ini bisa lebih mengerti satu sama lain, kurasa dunia sudah lebih dari surga.

Aku tahu. Seseorang akan mengataiku gila, idiot, dan sok tahu karena menyamakan dunia dengan surga.

Hanya saja,

Sungguh.

Aku tidak sedang mencari perhatian siapapun.

Hanya sedang mengatakan omong kosong.

Aku belum datang ke apotek untuk mengambil obatku.

Mungkin karena itu,

Aku membicarakan banyak omong kosong.

Lebih mudah lagi.

Jika seseorang menanyakan cita-citaku, aku bisa mengatakannya dengan lebih sederhana dengan ini.

"Aku ingin menjadi psikolog."

Bukan ahli agama, karena aku pendosa yang bisa bertaubat dengan drastis.

Bukan artis, walau aku tahu orang-orang lebih senang mendengarkan gosip dan terpengaruh pada orang yang mereka idolakan.

Bukan pemerintah, karena aku tidak pernah belajar tentang pemerintahan.

Aku hanya belajar beberapa hal.

Dari ibuku yang sakit jiwa dengan hatinya yang sangat mulia, dari ayahku yang merasa selalu benar, dari ibu tiriku yang selalu bersolek untuk melupakan luka hatinya, dari kakak-kakakku yang mengabaikanku, dari orang-orang yang mengataiku gila dan menjelek-jelekan fisikku, dari para guru yang menatapku sinis, dari teman yang senang menilai seseorang,

Dari orang-orang di dunia maya, yang tidak pernah bertemu denganku, yang cukup sering memarahiku jika aku melukai diriku sendiri dengan benda tajam,

Yang memarahiku saat aku mengatakan ingin bunuh diri dengan alasan bahwa aku muak terus hidup dengan menyusahkan orang-orang di sekitarku.

Lagu yang menyedihkan, menyiratkan kepahitan hidup.

Aku mendengarkannya, lagi dan lagi, tanpa henti.

Kesedihan akan selalu datang. Kepada semua orang.

Sebuah omong kosong jika seseorang selalu merasa bahagia.

Mereka juga.

Orang-orang yang dibicarakan karena dosa-dosa mereka, mereka menderita.

Orang-orang yang membicarakan dosa-dosa orang lain, mereka takut akan dosa mereka sendiri dan berusaha meyakinkan diri mereka bahwa mereka bukanlah pendosa.

Semua pendosa.

Bukan masalah.

Masalahnya adalah,

Kami tidak bisa berhenti melakukannya.

Aku berusaha.

Kupikir dengan membunuh diriku sendiri akan menyelesaikannya. Aku tidak mengharapkan surga, aku tidak ingin diseret ke neraka.

Hanya ingin berhenti melakukan dosa.

Suara dalam kepalaku berteriak, memaki, sebelum aku mulai pergi ke dokter dan mengkonsumsi obat dari dokter.

"Aku tahu kenapa Tuhan menurunkanmu ke dunia. Kau ingin tahu? Dia menciptakanmu dengan hidup yang bahagia, dan dia menurunkanku padamu untuk mengingatkanmu tujuan hidupmu. Kau ditakdirkan untuk mati bunuh diri, agar orang-orang tidak menirumu. Agar orang-orang menjadikan ini sebagai pelajaran. Percayailah aku, aku tidak berbohong padamu walau aku terkesan membencimu."

Kemudian jari-jemari dari orang-orang di dunia maya bergerak dengan cepat, di ruang obrolan, dengan tombol _capslock_ yang ditekan.

[KAU TIDAK DITAKDIRKAN UNTUK ITU! TUHAN TIDAK MENTAKDIRKAN CIPTAANNYA UNTUK BUNUH DIRI! JADILAH CONTOH YANG BAIK UNTUK ORANG-ORANG! TIDAKKAH KAU MEMIKIRKAN PERASAANKU JIKA KEHILANGANMU!? KAU BILANG TIDAK INGIN TUHAN MARAH, BUKAN!?]

Keraguanku mengatakan bahwa suara di kepalaku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tujuannya jelas. Jawabannya pasti.

Hanya saja,

Jika Tuhan marah,

Hidupku benar-benar tidak berguna.

Menjadi psikolog. Mengerti perasaan orang-orang. Menebar kebaikan pada yang lain, yang terluka, yang baru belajar tentang dunia agar mempersiapkan diri lebih dini. Menciptakan buku berisi cerita yang mendidik, karena kurasa aku akan tetap malu bertatapan dengan orang lain.

Aku tidak mungkin terus berkoar-koar untuk orang lain, bukan?

Suaraku akan habis.

Tulisanku akan abadi.

Orang tuli bisa membacanya. Orang buta bisa membacanya dengan tulisan khusus.

Ayahku yang merasa selalu benar berkata bahwa aku harus menjauhkan mataku dari laptop, berhenti menulis, lalu memberikanku kegiatan lebih banyak.

Jika aku tidak berlatih untuk membuat cerita yang menarik, bagaimana orang lain mau membacanya?

Jika orang lain tidak mau membacanya,

Bagaimana aku bisa mewujudkan cita-citaku?

Jika aku tidak mewujudkan cita-citaku,

Kenapa aku hidup?

Untuk mengejar surga?

Percuma mendapatkan kehidupan jika yang kita kejar hanyalah kehidupan setelah kematian. Tanpa melakukan apapun untuk dunia dan orang lain.

Orang yang benar-benar egois, hanya mementingkan diri sendiri, hanya mementingkan surga tanpa melakukan sesuatu untuk orang lain.

Untuk mendapat pahala.

Bukan untuk menebar kasih sayang.

Benar-benar pamrih.

Bagus karena telah membuat kebaikan. Hanya saja,

Tolong hormati pendapatku.

Aku hanya merasa tidak nyaman dengan pemikiran semacam itu.

"Kau tahu juara kelas kita yang pelit itu? Dia tidak mau membagi jawabannya. Selain itu, dia menolak untuk pergi bersama dengan kita. Tapi dia pergi bersama orang lain. Benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Hm?"

Aku rasa semua orang memiliki alasan.

Orang yang tidak mau memberi jawaban saat ulangan,

Orang yang tidak mau beribadah,

Orang yang tidak suka bergaul,

Orang yang tidak mau menikah,

Orang yang memutuskan untuk bunuh diri,

Orang yang mengubah penampilan fisiknya dengan operasi,

Orang yang melukai dirinya sendiri,

Orang yang membunuh,

Orang yang mabuk-mabukan,

Orang yang berjudi,

Orang yang senang menyiksa anaknya sendiri,

Ya, semua orang memiliki alasannya sendiri. Sampai sekarang aku berusaha untuk memaafkan orang-orang.

Karena aku tahu, mereka tidak salah sama sekali.

"Dia senang sekali menyendiri. Apakah dia berteman dengan hantu?"

Entah kenapa itu tidak menggangguku sama sekali.

"Kenapa kau membicarakan kami di hadapan mereka!? Apa kurangnya kami!?"

Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi kalian saat kalian dibicarakan balik.

"Cepat minta maaf! Dia memanggil orang tuanya!"

Bahkan dia tidak mendengar masalah yang sebenarnya.

"Ada seorang siswa di kelas ini. Dia tidak mau tertawa, bahkan tersenyum. Ini kelas bilingual, tapi dia sama sekali tidak aktif di kelas."

Aku tahu para guru membicarakanku saat itu.

"Dasar orang gila! Sama seperti ibunya!"

Aku bersyukur dengan ibuku, kegilaannya, dan kegilaanku. Dengan ini, aku bisa lebih memahami penderitaan orang lain.

Walau aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan rasa sakit siapapun, memahaminya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk saat ini.

"Kenapa kau belum mati? Bukankah saat itu kau mengatakan ingin mati?"

Ah, kurasa kepalaku sakit.

"Terserah apa katamu, aku tidak peduli. Kau hanya mengatakan omong kosong."

Aku hanya ingin menolong orang lain.

Agar tidak tersesat sepertiku yang penuh dosa ini.

"Lihat! Dia menangis!"

Aku tidak ingin menangisi diriku sendiri lagi, karena tidak ada yang perlu ditangisi dari hidupku yang indah ini.

"Kau pernah menyakiti diri sendiri, tidak? Aku heran kenapa seseorang menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Benar-benar bodoh."

Susunan kata yang membuatku tersenyum. Membuatku membayangkan bagaimana jika mereka menjalani hidup orang yang menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Kiamat sudah dekat. Jangan ikut-ikutan mendukung hubungan homoseksual."

Aku tidak pernah mengatakan mereka benar. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu kebenaran mutlak. Aku hanya meyakini satu hal. Tuhan tidak senang jika kita saling menyakiti, entah fisik atau hati. Jadi, bagaimana jika kita menuntun mereka dibanding menghina mereka dan menyuruh orang-orang mengarak mereka keliling kota sebelum membakar mereka?

Kiamat akan datang.

Benar.

Memang akan datang.

Jika orang-orang menggunakan akal dan agama mereka untuk saling menjatuhkan.

Aku menggaruk kepalaku, heran.

Apa saja yang sudah kukatakan?

Sebuah bentuk keidiotan. Kuharap aku tidak mengatakannya lagi.

Tapi, entah kenapa,

Aku menyakini,

Jika ini berguna.

-.-.-


End file.
